Let Me See
by Miyuki-Chan5
Summary: One-Shot Kagome wants to see something that Inuyasha has. What? Miroku peeking? Shippou spying?


Okay, this fic is totally random. I personally don't like it.. It's my first actual try in humor. I'm not a very humorous person, just to let you guys know, so I don't think you'll be grabbing your sides with laughter. If you want me to continue, please let me know in the review. I intended this to be a one-shot, but if you want more, tell me.  
  
Let Me See  
  
A loud shout of, "Let me see!" was heard from the woods where Inuyasha and Kagome were talking. Miroku blinked as he heard the shout and followed the sound from the campsite.  
  
"Sango, Shippou, come here." Miroku whispered, beckoning them to come closer. Sango shot him a glare, as if to warn him not to do anything. Miroku nodded his head and then motioned them to come closer to him.  
  
"What?" Sango hissed, as Shippou's bright eyes of curiosity twinkled in the sunlight. Miroku grinned in a perverted way, and brought a finger up to his lips, a signal to shushing them.  
  
~ "Let me see it Inuyasha." Kagome's stern voice could be heard from behind the bushes and the trees.  
  
"No!" Was the shout from Inuyasha and the rustling of clothing could be heard.  
  
"Let me see it! Inuyasha let me see it!" Kagome yelled and the sound of struggling and contact on the ground was heard. ~  
  
Miroku's eyes widened and Sango gasped, both eager to see what's next. "What are they doing? I don't get it! What does Kagome want to see?" Shippou whined, pleading Sango to tell him what Kagome wanted to see.  
  
"Shhh! Just listen!" Miroku put a hand over the kitsune's mouth and the two adults ignored him.  
  
~ "C'mon Inuyasha. Let me see! What, are you too scared to show me?" She grasped his body and rolled on the ground. ~  
  
"N-no! I'm not showing you!" He growled back at her. ~  
  
The clothing rustles came to a stop but still, the sounds of struggling and a couple moans emitted from the two of them.  
  
Miroku was grinning like a maniac once he hear Kagome's last sentence from before. "Pervert." Sango muttered as she punched his shoulder.  
  
~ "I just want to see how big it is! C'mon Inuyasha, show me! I want to see it!" Kagome whined.  
  
"No way!" He rolled away from her. ~  
  
Sango's jaws dropped, as she heard the last bits of her sentences. "I didn't know.. that Kagome was so. forward." She whispered, laughing nervously. "Wow." Miroku was in awe, to have heard such a forward sentence come from the innocent Kagome.  
  
~ "Fine! I'll show you! But I'm not showing you what's in it! Inuyasha gave up, and the removal of some clothing could be heard.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" Kagome squealed. ~  
  
Sango raised a disgusted eyebrow, and held a hand over her mouth, just in case. Miroku's eyes widened even more. "I don't get it!" Shippou began to whimper softly, giving both of the adults little watery eyes.  
  
~ "Here! You happy?" Inuyasha shouted at her, and Kagome's small yes answered him.  
  
"It's so small." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"What do you expect? I can't get a horse or something for you! It's supposed to be a birthday present, not a victory prize." He muttered. ~  
  
"BIRTHDAY PRESENT?" Sango nearly screamed as Miroku rushed over to her and slapped a hand over her mouth before she yelled.  
  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha made contact with the ground once again, teaching his lovely friend, the dirt, and many more colorful words.  
  
"What the hell was that for, bitch?" He yelled, running over to Kagome. They walked out of the brushes and trees to find Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all staring upon them.  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome shouted at them, glaring at each and every one of them. "You, I thought you guys were.. We thought you." Miroku trailed off, sweatdropping.  
  
"Perverts!" Kagome shouted again, waving her hands up in the air. "Boy, somebody's sure PMSing today." Inuyasha muttered, and reluctantly followed her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehe. Bet you all thought they were having it, ne? Hentai people. Hee.. Well, I hope this was funny to you, I didn't think it was all that funny.. But, it was a bit well, dirty. Suggestive themes. Ne? So, R&R! Kay?  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Miyuki-Chan 


End file.
